


[ART] Project Lazarus

by liodain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Clothing Damage, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lazarus Pit, M/M, Resurrection, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Splorch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/pseuds/liodain
Summary: Deep in a forgotten laboratory, a tank of green liquid simmers.Drawn for the Superbat Reverse Bang 2018!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Project Lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823089) by [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis). 



> So, I drew this thing with absolute po-faced seriousness. Look at the angst, look at the drama. Squid took one look at it and said, "They're going to fuck in the tank. Resurrection goo sex. Squelch squelch". I paraphrase, but you get the idea.
> 
> "Hahaha!" I replied, which was precisely the wrong thing to say to him. Fortunately, Squid is a stellar writer, and so it's only probably slightly horrifying if you don't like that kind of thing, which I do, so I think it's fucking GREAT. There's drama, there's squelching, there are viscous liquids in abundance, and you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823089/)!

Closeup, because if there's one thing AO3 hates more than art, it's landscape art.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Project Lazarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823089) by [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis)




End file.
